Five Days in California
by YumiNeko
Summary: In order to get his ex-girlfriend back, Natsume finds a someone to pose as his girlfriend in his five-days stay in California. Will he be able to get his girlfriend back? Or, will a new love develop? NxM.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Guys! It's me again.**

**I'm writing another MikanxNatsume story.**

**And, now, it's not a Oneshot! YAY!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. I also based some parts of this story in a book called "Five Days in Palawan''. Now, I feel sober for not owning those. T^T. :))**

**

* * *

**

**Natsume's POV**

Huh. What the heck. I thought something was gonna change.

I could see lots of girls in their bikinis that try to flirt with me. They flaunt their hair towards me, or wink at me. They look at me as if I'm the biggest thing here. Tch. Whatever. They're jsut pesky flirts. They annoy me. With just one wink from my eye, they'd all fall for 're all so ordinary for me. They just want me to have a good time with them in bed, or maybe just use me for my money. They're all users. Damn them. I'm the same, for all I care. I looked around with boring eyes. Girls. Girls. Girls. And jealous boyfriends. They all make me remember of Luna. That pesky ex-girlfriend used me. I hate being honest, but... That was the first girl I ever got serious with. I thought she was serious with me,too, but I thought wrong. She used me for my freaking money.

That's why I'm here in California. It's not to enjoy. It's to get that ex-girlfriend of mine back. I'm such an idiot.

**Flashback  
**

_I toyed with the shot glass I was holding. The bar was jam-packed tonight. Tch. The hell I care. I was with my bestfriend, Ruka. We were getting wasted for all I care. We had our reasons._

_"Natsume," Ruka started to speak, his tone still organized and composed. Liquor doesn't affect him that much. "How about going to California this weekend and get someone to pose as your girlfriend? Luna's coming to Cali on Monday, right? You could make her jealous and get her back."_

_That was idiotic and stupid. Tch. Like I'd ever try that. "Idiot." I put my shot glass carefully on the counter. "I'm going back."_

_I walked towards the door with a smile on my face. I was an idiot to follow his suggestion._

**End of Flashback**

Nothing was entertaining here in California. Tch. New York was so much busier. Sunny, sunny California. I only cared for what I wanted, not your beauty, California.

**Mikan's POV.**

"Mikan!"

"Oh, I'm coming!" I screeched at the top of my voice. I ushered the guests to a table and took the plates from the tables which are already empty. I'm working part-time here in the Maid Cafe of La Verde Resort. I also work in the hotel as one of the hotel personnel. I help carry the bags. Most of the people there tell me I shouldn't do so, but I'm strong. I can handle that. I need money to support my College studies. Mom and I lived in California ever since I was born, so I had to also end my studies here. Dad stays in New York to work, so he rarely comes home. He also sends money every other month, which fits only for all our bills. We're kind of short on money, so I can't really afford College if I wasn't working.

"Mikan, could you take my place first? I need to serve other guests. We're jam-packed!" Nonoko said, her tone slightly rising. She was in a cheerful mood. The cafe had lots of people today. Actually, She owns this cafe, but she would also like to work as a Maid. Her mom is the main manager of this cafe. I just nodded at her and began taking the orders of other guests.

"You can go now, Mikan. It's the end of your shift." Nonoko smiled at me. She was very kind to anyone, even the guests. So, I wouldn't doubt why a lot of guests are her fans. I gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, Nonoko. I owe you a lot!" I waved at her and ran to the nearest hotel in this resort, La Verde Hotel. It was almost time for my shift in the hotel.

"Room 646, Mikan." The receptionist, Misaki, told me. She winked at me, which she does often to signal me that I was just in time. I shot her a sweet smile. "This way, please." I told the guests. I lead them to the nearest elevator and used a pick-up tray to carry their bags. I was escorting a family. There was a little boy who was looking at me. I lowered my head to see his face and patted his head. I smiled at him. He was so cute.

In return, the little boy pinched me. "Big sis," he said. I smiled at him and got up. The elevator door opened just in time. Phew. Another busy three hours.

**Natsume's POV**

It was almost eight o'clock in the evening and I still haven't found my poser. No one was worthy. I walked towards the dining area of the hotel. At least, maybe, I'd get a girl here. I ordered a Strawberry filled Chocolate cake. The waiters let me sit at a golden chair and a table. Of course, I sat down. I felt a vibrating thing on my pocket. My phone.

"What?" I told the speaker nonchalantly. I heard a laugh at the other end. Ruka.

"Hey, dude." He greeted with his mostly-cheerful tone. "Fished out a girl yet?"

"Nah. They're all flirts."

"Not all, though." That response made me stop. Since when did Ruka take a liking on girls?

"You're falling in love, aren't you?"

"N-no! That's not it, Natsume. I'm hanging up." Precisely what I predicted. Ruka never hangs up on me whenever he denies something which isn't true. He's too honest.

I tapped my foot impatiently. I was making a lot of noise out of it, but I don't really care. Everyone was staring, even the guys.

A brunette waitress was fast approaching me. She served my cake with graceful hands. When I looked at her, I was surprised. She wasn't even flirting with me. She seemed too cheerful and serious with her work.

"Here you go, Sir." I heard her high-pitched voice delicately reach my ears. Perfect.

"Hey." I called out to her nonchalantly.

She looked back, but looked puzzled.

"Damn. Here, idiot."

She now looked at me.

"Come here." I motioned her using my finger. Somehow, this felt like she was my prey.

"What's your name?"

She seemed hesitant at first. "Mikan, sir."

"Drop the 'sir'. How old are you?"

" Eighteen? " She sounded so unsure. I chuckled.

"Mikan, You'll be my girlfriend."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**I hope I can still update, but it's almost 12am and my eyes are giving up on me. D:. My eyes are still sick.**

**Reviews, please? Pretty Please? :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2's up!**

**It has only been 2 days since I published this story. :). I'm proud to say that I'm staying faithful to this story, so I won't be deleting it. YAY!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song inserted in here, and more likely, I do not own GA. T^T**

**

* * *

**

Mikan's POV

What? A random stranger was asking me to be his girlfriend? No, that wasn't particularly _asking_. That was forcing me into it.

"Sir, I'm not up to jokes right now -"

"I'm not joking.'' He smirked at me, his eyes glistening against the beautiful light. I widened my eyes in shock.

"Look," He started to tug my hand. "I only want you to pose as my girlfriend. It's... to get back at someone."

So, it's like _using_ me? That's absurd. I would never let anyone toy with me.

"No. You're just going to use me."

"Do you need money?"

There was a deep silence between us.

"Yes, but I'd rather earn it myself."

"Fine. I could simply make a complaint against you here, and you're gonna be sent out. Want that?" His tone of voice was so sharp. I gulped. He was threatening me. It was kind of scary. But, this wasn't right.

"I'm not scared of you."

He sighed.

"I just need to get my ex-girlfriend back. It's only five days, damn it. After that, we can treat each other like strangers."

I thought about it for a moment. He sounded so... lonely when he said that. I want to help him, but...

"Alright, I'll do it. In one condition."

His features lightened up a bit.

"After exactly five days, No more of this. And, no kissing or other intimate stuff."

He smirked. "Deal." He held out his hand at me. I took it, and we shook each others' hands.

"Nine o'clock. Go to the beach. West Part." He whispered, and ate his cake.

Am I an idiot to fulfill his request?

Natsume's POV

Haha. She IS too kind for her own good. Too naive, perhaps. I sliced my cake, and ate it. I didn't like sweets a lot, but I forced myself to eat. I ordered this anyway. Where the heck is Ruka when I needed someone to finish sweets for me? I drank lots of water after that. The hell. I felt like I was going to die. I immediately went outside the restaurant. I don't want myself choking and embarrassing myself in front of everyone. Tch.

_I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm  
waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?_

My iPhone started playing this song. Tch. Now, it's making me remember more about that damn Luna. I wanted to switch the freaking song, but my fingers won't tap the screen. It was fighting my urge to stop it. It doesn't even give a damn about my request.

_I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool_

_You can tell me that  
there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)_

I heard light footsteps tapping on the cement part of the beach. I guess she's there. I slightly tilted my head to my left, and saw her. The "Mikan" I met earlier. She was wearing an orange shorts with flower prints on it. Her shirt was kind of loose. She sat down beside me and looked at the ocean.

"Just in time," I remarked as I switched off my iPhone. She grinned at me and held two of her fingers in a "Peace" sign.

"So…Now, what?" She asked, her tone of voice raising a bit. I didn't look at her.

"Let's discuss the rules of our agreement. First off," – I arranged myself properly on my seat – "whenever I call for you, you have to come."

"What? But, you know how busy I am –"

"No 'buts'. Moving on…" I smirked at that. I'm treating as if she's my servant. I don't care. "Holding hands and putting my hand on your shoulder is an exception on your condition."

"I – Alright. I'll tolerate this. Just no… No more intimacy than that.'' She was getting irritated, and I became more amused. She wasn't the type of girl who'd easily give in to someone like me. It makes me want to tease her some more.

"Lastly, you have to obey me**. **_Always_." I couldn't control myself. I chuckled a little at her expression. She was fuming already.

"What the heck are you trying to say, Jerk? You're gonna use me as a servant? I thought this was just for some stupid act – "

"Shut up, Polka Dots. All is well." I told her while she stood up in front of me. Her shorts were kind of loose, too, so it was slipping a bit. She was puzzled, but soon realized what I was referring to.

"You Pervert! I can't believe I felt pity for a pervert like you!" She started to storm off towards the hotel.

"Don't forget to meet me up tomorrow morning in the restaurant. 6 o'clock in the morning, to be exact."

After she was gone, I couldn't help but laugh. She was one heck of a girl. I'm not going to get bored with this.

I dialed Ruka's number so quickly.

"Hello?"

"When are you coming here? Are you going to make me wait like an idiot?"

"Yes, My wife." He said jokingly. I would kill him when he comes here. "Relax. I'm already here in the airport. I'll be there by 8, sharp. Anyway, have you found your lucky princess?"

"Princess? More like an idiot. Yep. Found her. She's as stupid as you."

"Good to know. I'll interview once I get there."

"You've got a girl, don't you?" I suddenly blurted out. That would make him give a damn about it.

"Well, sort of. She's.. different, Natsume. Not like those flirty bitches we see." That was the first time I have ever heard Ruka say the word "Bitch". He doesn't really say that often. And, I could also hear the hint of shyness in his voice.

"Go to freaking hell, Ruka. You're being gross." I said as we laughed over the phone.

"Good luck, then, Natsume. Maybe, you'll finally get Luna back, or find a new someone." He immediately turned off his phone.

Let's just see what will happen next.

Mikan's POV

"Gyaah! I'm gonna be late!" I exclaimed as I got out from my room. Our house is really near to the resort, so there's no problem with getting there. But, the problem is, I'M LATE!

I ran as fast as I could towards the Maid Cafe. My shift was starting, so I had to go really quickly. I dressed up in my maid outfit, and approached Nonoko.

"Do I have special tasks for today?" I smiled at her. She returned it with a much warmer smile.

"No. You can have the next two hours as rest time, Mikan. You're working really hard, you know? You must take a rest."

"But –"

"Anna and I can handle this." She smiled, her mouth being a lot more wider than usual. She pushed my back towards the entrance. "Go get some sleep! You're going to get eye bags if you don't!"

I bowed my head at her and went to the nearest Comfort Room. I had to change clothes. I'll be back at the cafe at exactly 9 am.

Shoot! I forgot about that guy! What was his name again? It's already 6:30 am! He must have been waiting!

But, come to think of it, I _should_ come late. He was being a jerk and a pervert last night. That should teach him.

I walked slowly towards the same spot where we met last night. He was there, tapping his left shoe impatiently. All the other girls were looking at him with hungry eyes. I poked his back, and smiled.

"I'm here," I said in a cheerful voice. I'm actually trying to mock him.

"Idiot! Don't you know how to keep track of the time? You made me wait for thirty minutes! Damn!"

"I was late?" – I pretended to look at my watch that I fixed earlier so that it would be an hour late – "But, I'm only about five minutes late!"

"Don't you try to play tricks with me, polka. For all I know, you just love to wear childish underwear. See? You're wearing strawberry printed panties right now."

What the heck? He was much more than I could imagine! He was the worst person I have ever met!

"You pervert! After agreeing, this is how you treat me? What the heck is with you? You're so stupid!"

"Guess who's trying to fight me back? You annoy me."

"If you think you're anno –"

"Oh, for the love of flirts, Shut up!" I turned my head to my right as I heard a very unfamiliar voice. I saw a blonde guy who was just about as tall as this guy who asked me to be his girlfriend. He was gorgeous, as they would say. He was plainly annoyed by the noise we made.

"Natsume, I'm here."

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious."

"Is this her?"

"Yeah. Pretty annoying, isn't she?"

"Pretty cute. I'm surprised that your tastes changed, Natsume."

"Oh, shut up. She's only temporary. At least she isn't some kind of flirty bitch here."

"Wait! What the heck is going on? Who's this guy?" I suddenly pointed to the blonde guy and shouted in a loud voice.

He came near me and kissed my hand. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Ruka Nogi, and I'm the best friend of Natsume, the one you're posing for."

* * *

**So, um... Please review this story? Pretty please?**

**By the way, the name of the song inserted here is "Your Love is A Lie" by Simple Plan.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Can I please request for a review? T^T  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! (Here we go again with the "hey guys" intro. XD)**

**I'm in my third chapter right now. :). I've been updating really quickly! :)).**

**Again, Enjoy. :). **

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own GA. D:**

**

* * *

**

**Natsume's POV**

I grimaced at Ruka as he approached Mikan. That was gross. He was actually flirting. When he glanced at me, he couldn't help but laugh.

"She's cool, Natsume." He gave me a thumbs-up. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't freaking surprise me with your tactics, Ruka."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Mikan's voice sounded like she was grossed out. Now, that was one heck of a response. I laughed, and Ruka couldn't help but laugh with me.

"Damn. You aren't some normal girl out there. Natsume was right." He winked at me. "Natsume's L-U-C-K -"

"Oh, Shut up!" Me and Polka shouted together. She looked at me with irritated eyes, and folded her arms. I smirked.

"Well, I truly am." I put my arm around her, which took her by surprise.

"Get your hands off me, you –"

I stared at her with threatening eyes. "You _are_ my girlfriend, right?"

She just rolled her eyes. I wanted to chuckle. "Yes, _darling_."

"Blech. Don't you have a better name for me? It sounds so gross."

"Well, Excuse me! A lot of couples use that in movies!"

"What kind of movies are you watching, anyway? I bet they're all Disney movies which are for kid –"

"Shut up! You are _so_ ideal for each other! You two happy now?" Ruka's voice was much louder than I thought. He was now really mad. You can't calm _this_ Ruka down. It'll take you _hundreds_ of years to shut him up.

"Calm down, Ruka. We're just fooling around."

"The hell. I'd have to get used to this." He checked his phone. "Oh, and Natsume? Luna comes to Cali by 10 am."

"I know," I looked at Polka, who was pouting a lot. "You have to be with me by 10. Apparently," – I checked my wristwatch – "It's thirty minutes before ten."

"What?" She grabbed my wrist and looked at my wristwatch. "Oh no! I have to go to work!"

I grabbed her wrist this time. "Give me your number."

"What? Is that supposed to be a pick-up line?"

"No, You idiot. How can I call you out if I didn't have your phone number?"

"Oh, um…" She quickly searched her bag for her phone. She grabbed a pink, rectangular phone with three diamonds on its center. She opened it, and gave it to me.

I quickly tapped my iPhone. After a few seconds, I gave her her phone and she ran towards the east.

"Now, you didn't put anything stupid on your phone, didn't you?" I grinned at Ruka as if I was answering my question. He chuckled.

"Nothing much. Just an "Idiotic Polka" in my contacts."

**Mikan's POV**

I _really_ had to, at least, get back to the café soon. I have to repay this free time that they gave me. I rushed to the women's comfort room and changed into my Maid outfit. I hurriedly ran towards the café's entrance.

"Mikan! You're back!" Nonoko gave me a hug. I hugged her back, but something was missing. Why weren't there any customers around? It was so quiet without them. I missed the smiles that they all give us when they were around.

Nonoko sensed my curiosity. "Mikan, we're opening the café at six in the evening tonight," She smiled. "We're gonna have a modeling show!"

"Eh?" I stared at her, dumfounded. "Like, a fashion show?"

"Yup! And, you're included in it." She winked at me. She winked. She winked. _What the heck? _I'm part of a modeling show?

"But, Nonoko –"

"Please, Mikan? You have Anna with you, and there are lots of girls who are going to model there, too. Please?" Nonoko's plead was hard to resist. I gulped, and simply nodded. She shot a sweet smile at me.

"We're all free to go. Anna, Mikan, be here by five."

What am I going to do? I'm included in a fashion show. I've never tried to be in one before, and I have never walked on heels. I see models all over the world wearing heels whenever they model. My, my. What mess have I gone to?

I have free time right now. Well, I want ice cream right now. I walked towards the snack bar and ordered a chocolate sundae. I sat down on a round seat with a round table with it, and ate my sundae delightfully. Oh, the wonderful taste of chocolate. There are marshmallow bits with it, so I fully enjoyed my meal.

I felt my phone vibrate. I opened it, only to see an unknown number calling.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Idiot, it's me. It's ten already. Where are you?"

"I'm eating a chocolate sundae."  
"By the snack bar?"

"Yep."

"She's here already. Come quickly. I need you…" I was lost in thought. Was he, a sadist, saying something really… _romantic_? Not typical of him.

"… to go here now. Get your big butt out of that damn seat and come here in ten seconds. The clock's ticking." He immediately closed his phone. Gosh. Isn't he impatient? I ate a big scoop and hurriedly ran towards the meeting place.

"So, Natsume…" I heard a woman-ish voice say as I came nearer. She was looking at him with intense eyes. Then, she suddenly looked at me. Oops. I'm caught.

"Who… are you?" She raised a brow. She was with a guy. He was a lot taller than her, and his green eyes fitted the girl's hair perfectly. Natsume looked back, and signaled me to come near him. I walked closely to him, and he hung his arm around me.

"Luna, this is Mikan. Mikan, meet Luna. She's my girlfriend, Luna." I saw Natsume's proud expression. But, his eyes were definitely telling me something. It was hiding. Those were the eyes I saw when he was pleading me to agree with his deal.

"Hello there." Luna smiled, her voice seemingly calming me.

"Oh, umm, hi! I-I'm Mikan!" I bowed at her with nervousness. So, this is who Natsume really loves. She smiled at me. She was very nice, so I don't doubt it. I thought Natsume liked girls who he could fool easily. Natsume has a good taste, indeed.

"Hi, Mikan. So, how's Natsume? Is he giving you much attention?" She laughed, and Natsume laughed with her. They must have had good memories with each other.

"Trust me. Mikan is already ticked off by my _sweetness_." Natsume said sarcastically. I slapped his right shoulder. Ruka eyed me, but I didn't mind.

"So, what brings you here, Luna? Is he your new boyfriend?" Ruka said, giving Luna an approachable smile.

"Yes, he is. I'm here for a vacation and for a modeling show later, tonight. We're just gonna stay here for three days."

"She couldn't get enough exposure to the modeling world." Luna's boyfriend remarked, and we all laughed.

"Shut up, Haji. We'll have to go now. Catch you around, Natsume?" Her gaze at him was expectant.

"Sure," was all Natsume can say.

After Luna went away, I put Natsume's arm around me away. He was pretty nervous, but he was keeping his cool.

"You're late, stupid." He remarked, his eyes totally piercing through mine. It was scary of him to use such eyes.

"At least I came, jerk. If I didn't even come, you wouldn't be having a _girlfriend _when Luna came." I told him in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner.

"Tch. Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Ruka, let's go strolling."

"Yeah, sure." Ruka glanced at me, and smiled. "Later, Mikan."

And, I was left here all alone again. I sighed. I'm _so _bored. I guess I'll just have to go with Natsume.

I ran after them, screaming Natsume's name.

"What, idiot?"

"Can I come with you? I don't have work 'til five and I'm really bored so –"

"Sure, Mikan." Ruka patted my shoulder. "_Right_, Natsume?"

He murmured something very evil under his breath. "Shut up."

I smiled at Ruka and mouthed a 'thank you' to him and tagged along with them.

**Ruka's POV**

"Wow! That's amazing! A big ice cream is inside a restaurant!" Mikan exclaimed. I got used to her randomly exclaiming after things that she thought were _amazing_. Maybe she wasn't the type to notice much in her surroundings. Or, maybe, it was her first time going inside this kind of mall. It was exclusive for the resort customers only. I don't know why, but I got used to Natsume and Mikan ranting all the time. It was irritating the hell out of me earlier, but now, I don't think it does.

"Shut up, Polka. You're too noisy."

She smacked him on the head. I laughed. That was Natsume's first time getting smacked. _By a girl_. "No. _You _shut up, jerk."

"Whatever, strawberry print." It took me a second to guess what was going on. Natsume was referring to her _underwear_. Now, this couple is going to be hilarious.

They were now at the edge of the cliff, and they were almost killing each other, so I had to butt in.

"Stop it, you guys. You sound like freaking dogs inside the mall." Damn. I sound like their adult guardian.

They still fought, which left me laughing like a damn goat inside the mall. I was laughing a lot when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I quickly looked at the person who I bumped into. I widened my eyes in shock.

It was _her_.

* * *

**YAY! Now finished with Chapter 3! :)**

**Now, please review? :). I'd appreciate it a lot, and update more quickly! YAY!**

**So, please review! :)  
**


	4. Notice to All Readers

_**NOTICE TO ALL READERS:**_

**_Sorry if I haven't been updating. It's just that I'm quite busy, so I don't really have much time to write. I'm really, really sorry! _. Please do understand. I will eventually update when I find time to write. Please really understand. School works are really causing me to lose time for other things, so I'm really sorry. I'll really update whenever I can. I'll try my best._**

_Yours truly, _

_Author_


End file.
